


A Compendium of the House of Lords

by KilannaD (orphan_account)



Series: Stepping Over the Edge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Details that help things make sense, House of Lords - Freeform, List of OC, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KilannaD
Summary: Details explaining how the House of Lords (Wizangamot) works in my fic, L'appel du Vide. Lists Lords, Heirs, their traditional political party and a few details on how the Wizangamot was formed.





	A Compendium of the House of Lords

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions, please feel free to leave a comment and I'll answer as soon as I can. This list is as of January 1995, meaning Sirius Black is still wanted and thus is not a Lord with a vote. As the story progresses, this list WILL change. I'll keep it updated as I write L'appel du Vide.
> 
> UPDATED: 7/16/19

> _"In Lady Magick’s year Nine-Hundred-Ninety-Seven, after several attacks on Hogwarts by the Dark Lady Lilianni, the entirety of which was later named the War of Seven Spells, the Lords and Ladies of the twenty-seven most powerful families gathered under a Cease-Fire Ward created by a renowned, but poor, neutral witch. By the end of seven days of negotiations, which later became celebrated as Eirene’s Festival, these twenty-seven families created what was called the Wise Men’s Council, and gifted the witch who had served as the peace keeper a seat as well, thus creating what is now known as the Sacred 28._
> 
> _Skipping through time, in Lady Magick’s year One-Thousand-Eighty-Six, the_ Deichead Fulteach _, known in English as the Bloody Decade, began. This war was started by a Lady of the Wise Men’s Council known as Morgan Le Fay, against a young wizard from a peasant family by the name Merlin for some slight now lost to time. At the beginning, the Wise Men’s Council stayed out of it, as the slight to one of their numbers meant little to them as a whole. That is, until Merlin joined Arthur Pendragon’s Court._
> 
> _Arthur Pendragon, then King of Mundane Britain and part of the Norman Invasion, had left the Wise Men’s Council to govern Magicals like his father before him, so long as the Magicals refrained from going after he or his subjects. When Merlin joined his Court, Lady Le Fay became an enemy of the Kingdom, as well. The Wise Men’s Council was quickly dragged into the conflict, each taking sides and bringing whatever allies and vassals that served them along. The war lasted for ten long years, and many of it is now lost despite it only occurring two hundred years in the past from this moment._
> 
> _By the end of the Bloody Decade, Morgan Le Fay was dead and her only remaining daughter took her title and seat on the Wise Men’s Council, at King Arthur’s mercy. The most profound affect from this war, however, is the merging of Magicals and Mundanes. After Morgan’s death, King Arthur claimed that Magicals, as living on his land, must acknowledge his rule. As they had just finished a devastating war, they wisely sat to negotiations instead of starting another. They came to the agreement that the Wise Men’s Council would sustain self-rule of their people, but obey British law._
> 
> _Another effect of the Bloody Decade was the forming of two more ranks within the Wise Men’s Council. The first of which, Ancient and Noble, were given to most of the vassals and other allies that helped in the war, many of which were released from their vassal status, though not all. The second rank, Noble, was given to those who did a service to the country, and often were chosen by Merlin himself as he tried to encourage interactions between Magicals and Mundanes. King Arthur, to show his support of Magicals, granted each member a title within his own noble court based on rank in the Wise Men’s Council._
> 
> _While the Sacred 28 has never been touched due to it being considered the ultimate achievement of wizarding kind, not even when those holding titles were cast out or became antagonists like Morgan Le Fay, there have been many Houses rising and falling within other ranks, each with great Lords and Ladies. It is my hope that other’s may add to these pages future tales and events, to pass on to descendants of these great Witches and Wizards. For this reason, I leave this book to my children, so that in the empty pages that follow my own tales, they may add on to this source of knowledge._
> 
> _-Lady Cynthia Lovegood, Duchess of Lovegood."_ **(excerpt from** **_The Ancient Tale of the Wise Men's Council._** **)**

The House of Lords is made up of Lords and Ladies who inherit their position on the Council. There are three ranks in this House; Noble Families (holds two votes), Ancient and Noble Houses (holds five votes), and Most Ancient and Noble Houses (holds ten votes). The Chief Warlock(1) holds an additional three votes and the Minister of Magic has a seat that holds five votes. The House of Lords meet for their largest and public legislative sessions on the day before the summer and winter solstices and the spring and fall equinoxes where they let civilians bring up issues. For closed legislative sessions they meet the last day of every month. Otherwise they only meet for trials or when the Chief Warlock calls for an emergency session(2)

The Sacred 28 are the founders of the House of Lords, originally called the Wise Man’s Council when created in Lady Magick’s Year Nine-Hundred-Ninety-Seven. after the founding of Hogwarts. Nowadays, the Sacred 28 hold the title of Most Ancient and Noble Houses. It is impossible to be raised to the status of Most Ancient and it is equally impossible to remove a family from the Sacred 28, even if the line is declared dead or dormant. When King Arthur Pendragon claimed Magicals as a part of his kingdom, he gifted those members on the Council titles in the Mundane realm as well. The Sacred 28, forever the most prominent and important of Magical Houses, were given the title of Duke or Duchess. Each seat of a Most Ancient House holds ten votes. As of January 1995, only 14 of the Sacred 28 still remain with a Lord or Lady in place, bringing the total available possible votes to 140.

Ancient and Noble Houses were originally the families that joined the Council shortly after the Bloody Decade. Over the centuries, the families holding this title have changed, due to the fact that, unlike the title of Most Ancient, a Noble Family can be raised to the status of Ancient(3) should there be an open seat. Many of the original Ancient Houses have lost their seat or died out. There are 35 seats with 5 votes each. Should a House not pay their Tithe(4), whether because they can’t afford it or because there is no Lord, it will go into dormancy. If it stays dormant for more than 200 years, then it is declared dead and the seat is opened. King Arthur gifted this rank the title of Earl or Countess. As of January 1995, only 21 seats have a Lord or Lady, bringing the possible votes to 105. Two seats remain dormant and twelve remain dead and unused.

Noble Families are families that did a great service to society. There are only ten seats and if one should end up empty, the HoL may vote a new family in from those holding an Order of Merlin (First Class) that do not already hold a seat in the HoL (Second Class may be used in the event of no First Class candidates). A Noble Family can only remain dormant 70 years before it is declared dead and the seat becomes empty. Each of these seats hold 2 votes, and King Arthur named them Barons and Baronesses. As of January 1995, all ten seats are filled, meaning 20 votes are available.

_(1) The Chief Warlock is voted by the HoL and anyone with a seat on the HoL can nominate themselves. The Vote is held every ten years at the winter solstice session._

_(2) Emergency sessions can only be called by the Chief Warlock or Minister and are often called if a new law needs to be passed for a specific event (often involving a war) or if the Wizangamot needs to make some other decision outside of the annual sessions._

_(3) To raise rank from Noble to Ancient, it requires the support of 100 votes (HoL) as well as a payment of 300,000 galleons and can only be done during the winter solstice meeting of the HoL._

_(4) The Tithe is the tax paid by members of the House of Lords (save the Minister, his position is automatic) and is depended on the rank one holds. Most Ancient and Noble Houses pay 150,000 galleons, Ancient and Noble Houses pay 100,000 galleons, and Noble Families pay 50,000 galleons. Not being able to pay the Tithe is often the reason a family abstains, though not always. Not paying the Tithe (which is called in the last day of every year) is also how a Family or House goes dormant._

_ As of January 1995: _

**🔺** **\- Matriarchal Line.**

 **🔻** **\- Patriarchal Line.**

 **☬** **\- Dormant Line.**

 **☥** **\- Officially Dead Line.**

 **☪** **\- Abstains seat, remains “dormant” by choice but is not under fear of dying.**

***- Lord is convicted felon.**

****-Heir is convicted felon.**

**₤** **\- Traditionally Light**

 **Ό** **\- Traditionally Dark**

**±- Traditionally Neutral**

__

# Most Ancient and Noble Houses-

  * **Lord Darius of Abbott, Heiress Hannah of Abbott. ₤**
  * **Lord Apparent Sirius of Black, Heir Harry of Black. *☬ ±**
  * **Lady Regent Amelia Bones, Heiress Susan of Bones. ±**
  * **No Lord or Heir of Fawley. 🔻☬ (Only females living) Ό**
  * **Lord Nicolas of Flamel, no Heir. ☪₤**
  * **No Lord or Heir of Fleamont. ☥₤**
  * **Lord Heron of Greengrass, Heiress Daphne of Greengrass. ±**
  * **No Lord of Gryffindor, Heir [REDACTED] (Unclaimed) 🔻☥₤**
  * **No Lady or Heiress of Hufflepuff. 🔺☥₤**
  * **No Lord or Heir of Le Fay. ☥Ό**
  * **Lord Rodolphus of Lestrange, Heir Rabastian of Lestrange. *☬**Ό**
  * **Lord Regent Algie of Longbottom, Heir Neville of Longbottom. ₤**
  * **Lord Xenophilius of Lovegood, Heiress Luna of Lovegood. ±**
  * **Lady Ceres of Macmillan, Heir Ernie of Macmillan. ₤**
  * **Lord Lucius of Malfoy, Heir Draco of Malfoy. Ό**
  * **Lord Saturnius of House Nott, Heir Theo of House Nott. Ό**
  * **Lord Garrick of Ollivander, no Heir. ☪ ±**
  * **Lord Perseus of House Parkinson, Heiress Pansy of House Parkinson. Ό**
  * **No Lord, Heir [REDACTED] of (Unclaimed) ☥Ό**
  * **No Lord of Prewett, Heir [REDACTED] of Prewett. (Unclaimed) ☪₤**
  * **No Lady of Ravenclaw, Heiress [REDACTED] of (Unclaimed) 🔺☥±**
  * **No Lord of Rosier, Proxy Thorfinn Rowle, Heir Felix of Rosier. Ό**
  * **Lord Thorfinn of Rowle, Heiress Euphemia of Rowle. (Lord Liegemen of Black) Ό**
  * **Lady Serena of Selwyn, Heiress Alyssa of Selwyn. ±**
  * **Lord Kingsley of Shacklebolt, Heir Arthur of Shacklebolt, Proxy Albus Dumbledore. ₤**
  * **No Lord, Heir Tom of (Unclaimed) 🔻☥Ό**
  * **Lord Arthur of Weasley, Heir William of Weasley. ☪₤**
  * **Lord Corban of Yaxley, Heir Lycon of Yaxley. Ό**



# Ancient and Noble Houses-

  * **Lord Lorcan of House Avery, Heir Aiden of House Avery.** **Ό**
  * **Lord Webster of House Boot, Heir Terry of House Boot. ±**
  * **Lady Violet of Brown, Heiress Lavender of Brown.** **🔺** **₤**
  * **Lord Desiderio of House Bulstrode, Heir Alexander of House Bulstrode. Vassal of Lestrange.** **Ό**
  * **Lady Alecto of House Carrow, Heiress Hestia of House Carrow. *** **Ό**
  * **Lord Davidson of Corner, Heir Michael of Corner.** **₤**
  * **Lord Janisson of House Crabbe, Heir Vincent of House Crabbe. Vassal of Malfoy.** **Ό**
  * **Lord Bartimus of House Crouch, Heir [REDACTED] of House Crouch. (disowned Heir)** **₤**
  * **Lord Errol of House Davies, Heir Chester of House Davies. ±**
  * **Lord Antonin of House Dolohov, Heir and Proxy Ivan of House Dolohov. Vassal of Yaxley. *** **Ό**
  * **Lord Albus of Dumbledore, Heir Aberforth of Dumbledore.** **₤**
  * **Lord Stamatio of House Edgecombe, Heiress Marietta of House Edgecombe.** **₤**
  * **No Lord, Heir Tom of House Gaunt. Vassal of Slytherin. (Unclaimed)** **🔻** **☬** **Ό**
  * **Lord Gregory of House Goyle, Heir Gregory Jr. of House Goyle. Vassal of Malfoy.** **Ό**
  * **Lord Henry of House Mclaggen, Heir Cormac of House Mclaggen.** **₤**
  * **Lord Huguo of House Montague, Heir Graham of House Montague.** **Ό**
  * **Lord Prakash of House Patil, Heir Lochan of House Patil. ±**
  * **No Lord, Proxy Albus Dumbledore, Heir Harry of House Potter. ±**
  * **Lord Dominic of House Prince, Heir [REDACTED] of House Prince. (Disowned Heir)** **Ό**
  * **Lord Augustus of House Rookwood, Heir and Proxy Ninos of House Rookwood. *** **Ό**
  * **Lord Bernhard of House Smith, Heir Zacharias of House Smith. Vassal of Hufflepuff.** **₤**
  * **Lord Niall of House Travers, Heir Panos of House Travers. ±**
  * **Lady Emmeline of House Vance, Heiress Melia of House Vance.** **🔺** **₤**
  * **12 dead seats.**



# Noble Families-

  * **Lord Podrick Batworthy of the Batworthy Family, Heir Patric Batworthy of the Batworthy Family. ±**
  * **Lord Cassian Bell of the Bell Family, Heiress Katie Bell of the Bell Family.** **₤**
  * **Lord Shiro Chang of the Chang Family, Heiress Cho Chang of the Chang Family.** **₤**
  * **Lady Linessa of House Clearwater, Heiress Penelope of House Clearwater.** **₤**
  * **Lord Amos Diggory of the Diggory Family, Heir Cedric Diggory of the Diggory Family** **₤**
  * **Lord Jack Johnson of the Johnson Family, Heiress Angelina Johnson of the Johnson Family.** **₤**
  * **Lord Bertie Higgs of the Higgs Family, Heir Terence Higgs of the Higgs Family.** **Ό**
  * **Lord Rufus Scrimgeour of the Scrimgeour Family, no Heir. ±**
  * **Lady Tilly Toke of the Toke Family, Heiress Tina Toke of the Toke Family. ±**
  * **Lord Robert Wood of the Wood Family, Heir Oliver Wood of the Wood Family.** **₤**



_ Total Votes- _

_Light- 92 votes_

_Dark- 102 votes_

_Neutrals- 71 votes_

_^_ please note that just because a family is _traditionally_ Dark (officially titled Traditional) or Light (officially titled Progressive) that does not mean they always vote the same way the rest of their party does. It also does not mean that _every_ Lord holds to those traditions. Ex: Lord James Potter was Light and named Albus Dumbledore his Proxy until his Heir comes of age, even though House Potter is traditionally Neutral.


End file.
